Paranormal Activity K-on Night (THEATRICAL)
by RiparianRiver
Summary: On summer break, the five girls went to one of Tsumugi's summer homes which is 3 stories high. But something Paranormal is lurking in that house that no one is aware of. That horrifying moment when they are asleep.


RiparianRiver likes to thank the families of Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano, and the Sakuragaoka Police department.

One day in one of Tsumugi's summer homes, the girls cheerfully ran inside and was amazed by the rich quality of the 3 story house.  
Ritsu turned around and faced the camera as Mio was recording the moment.  
She made the peace sign to the camera and smiled in happiness.  
"Mio! Check it out! Isn't this amazing!? This must be Mugi's biggest summer home!"  
"Calm down Ritsu… you're getting way to worked up!"  
Mio told her to keep her calm, but those words did not work one bit.  
"Tsumugi smiled at Ritsu and said to her in apology.  
"I'm so sorry guys…. I could not use our biggest house this time neither…."  
She quickly bowed in sympathy to Mio and Ritsu.  
Ritsu was shocked and was blown back at the fact that Tsumugi has an even bigger house!  
"YOU BIGGEST ONE IS WAY BIGGER THEN THIS!?"  
Mio was stunned, she was so stunned the camera stood still as if it was placed down on a tripod to keep it very still.  
Tsumugi walked in front of the camera and looked back Mio who is behind the camera.  
"Mio? Are you okay?"  
"You have a bigger summer home…. How rich is your family?"  
Mio held the camera still as the iris of her eyes are as shrinks.  
Yui walked up behind Mio in curiosity of what is happening to Mio.  
"Mio? What's wrong Mio?"  
Yui walk's in front of Mio as she turns off her camera.

Later on, they walk into their bedrooms and there are 3 bunk beds in one room.  
Yui ran around and was so surprised and happy, she is so cute when she walks around when happy!  
She takes the Guitar bag off her back and opens it on the floor, she takes out her Gibson Les Paul Guitar that she calls "Gita".  
"Gita! Look at this!"  
She holds out her guitar facing it towards the beds.  
"Look Gita there are 3 two-beds!"  
Azusa corrected her with a sweat drop on her head.  
"They are called bunk-beds, not two-beds."  
Yui looked behind her and smiled at them knowing she got it wrong, so she scratched her head and laughed.  
Ritsu was being as energetic as Yui and going off in excitement.  
"Oh my goodness! This is amazing!"  
Ritsu yelled in excitement.  
"Oh brother…"  
Mio sighed at Yui and Ritsu with the thought that they are going to university with their little knowledge.

Later on they stand out in the balcony on the third floor.  
Yui is excited because she can see the beach from up at the balcony.  
"Hey guys look!"  
"Okay Yui we get it….."  
Ritsu said to her while trying to calm her down.  
"you don't have to get all excited Yui…."  
"You're one to talk…."  
Mio said rudely towards Ritsu.  
It turns out, Mio was recording that moment as well.  
Mio said to all of them in pride and anger,  
"Remember guys, we came here to practice as well!"  
She face the camera towards Ritsu.  
Ritsu looked at Mio with the camera faced towards her face.  
"Yeah yeah… we know Mio…."  
Azusa looked at Ritsu in an angry face.  
"I want to practice with you guys! So don't you forget it!"  
Ritsu looked at her with a nervous look in her eyes.  
"uh.. Uhh… okay…."  
Ritsu was nervous.

Later in the beach, Yui and Ritsu wear their swimsuits, they are trapped in a desert island with no food, and no water.  
They drifted along the shore as the waves carried them to shore.  
Yui woke up and sat up to look around to see what is around her.  
She looked at Ritsu who is laying face up unconscious next to her..  
Yui worried for her and shook her to wake her up.  
"Ri-chan!"  
Yui called to her.  
Ritsu opened her eyes slowly as she starts to gain consciousness.  
"Yui?"  
Ritsu replied with a half tone of suffering.  
"Ri-chan! We made it! We made it to a desert Island! We're saved by land!"  
Yui said in excitement as they get to live!  
"Ritsu gained full consciousness in an instant and looked around her.  
"Yes we made it!"  
They both hug each other in excitement.  
Mio, Azsua, and Tsumugi looked at them from a far distance.  
"Oh boy… there they go again… playing pretend games about survival again…"

In the summer home, it's empty with out the girls in there.  
Smash! A picture frame on the wall cracks in the living room on it's own, with out anyone touching it.  
It's almost as if some one invisible punched the picture.

At night time, the girls come back into the house with bags of fresh food.  
Mio said while they enter the house.  
"Hey Yui? Where is Nodoka anyway? I haven't seen her for so long…"  
"Oh Nodoka! She's studying abroad in Australia."  
Mio looked surprised, in that moment, they stopped and looked at the living room.  
They saw that everything is gone.  
The couches, the mattress, the TV, the closet, the coffee table, the electric fan, everything.  
It is nothing but an empty room.  
They all look everywhere in the living room. Yui goes off and starts worrying about her Gita.  
"Oh Gita! Gita!"  
She runs to the bed rooms panicking.  
Then they hear her say in relief, "awww thank Goodness you're okay…."  
Yui runs out to them saying to them, "Don't worry… your instruments are okay too…."  
They look everywhere and can't seem to find anything in the living room.  
As they look together at the empty room.  
Everything starts falling out of the ceiling out of the blue!  
They all scream all together once as the furniture loudly hit the ground surprising them all.  
It turns out they all were mysteriously standing on the ceiling.  
Yui was hugging Azusa in shock, while Mio stood there stunned like a statue.

They all head to bed after 3 hours of thinking what happened.  
Ritsu was exhausted.  
"Awwwww I think this house is haunted…"  
"Waahhh, don't say that!"  
Mio jumped back, looking at Ritsu in fear.  
"Why? That's the only way it could of happened. A Ghost…."  
Azusa said to them in exhaustion.  
"uhhhhh lets just get to sleep.."  
She climbed to the top bunk in Yui's and Azusa's bunk.  
Yui ran up to the bunk complain to Azusa.  
"awwww Azu-nyan… I want to sleep on the top bunk…"  
Azusa looked at Yui and sighed.  
"Awww fine….."  
Azusa climbed down to let Yui sleep up there.  
Ritsu and Mio slept in the second bunk bed, ritsu slept on the top and Mio slept on the bottom.  
Tsumugi slept on the top bunk all by her self in that one bunk bed.  
"Okay Good night…. Guys….."  
They all said "Good night" in a random order.  
First Yui, then Azusa, Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Sawako.  
Tsumugi lifted up the remote and faced it towards the light, she pressed the button and the light turned off.  
So they try to drifted off to sleep.  
In a matter of seconds Ritsu got up mysteriously and called out to them.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!"  
"whaaa! What is it Ritsu?"  
Mio called out.  
Tsumugi turned of the light again by remote to see what's going on.  
Ritsu went to Tsumugi's bunk and lifted up the blanket on the bottom bunk and found Sawako sleeping there, right under Tsumugi.  
Sawako slowly opened up her eyes and saw Yui, Azusa, Mio and Ritsu standing by the bed staring at her with surprised but angry looks in their eyes.  
And Tsumugi is looking at her from the top of her bed staring at Sawako upside down.

Later on at night.  
They are all asleep in their beds, with one of Tsumugi's families security camera's watching them in the corner of the room.  
Ritsu and Yui constantly move around their bed in their sleep trying to be comfy.  
And slowly a Mio's blanket falls off her bed, as if something invisible is pulling it off her.  
Then Mio's legs raise in the air and something pulls her off by her feet.  
As soon as she falls of her bed, she instantly wakes up and sees that something is pulling her down the room.  
She looks up and sees nothing pulling her.  
She starts to panic and screams.  
"Ritsu. Ritsu… Ritsu! Ritsu! RITSU!"  
As she trying to pull with her hands.  
Ritsu instantly wakes up and looks down at Mio.  
She jumps off her bed and tries to see what is happening with Mio.  
Tsumugi and Sawako instantly wake up and see Mio being dragged out the door and down the hall.  
Ritsu grabs Mio's hands and desperately tries to pulls her back in the room.  
Azsua wakes up in fear while Yui continues sleeping.  
Azusa runs to them to see what's going on after a surprising wake up.  
She runs down the hall and sees Ritsu hugging Mio after the spirit let go of her legs.  
Mio was crying in fear and hugging Ritsu tight after the spirit let go of her legs.  
Ritsu was crying in anger because of the saturation.

The next morning, they all sit in the living room silent and scared.  
Yui wakes up and heads to the living room all half asleep and calm she yawns and stretches her arms.  
"Good morning guys…"  
"No where near there…."  
Azusa said in depression.  
Yui looked at them as they all looked like they didn't get any sleep, because they were too scared to get some good night sleep.  
"Huh? What's wrong guys? And where's Sawa-chan?"  
Yui asked like a little child in curiosity.  
Ritsu said to her in a down expression.  
"Don't worry about it Yui… it's not child stuff…."  
Yui starts hopping in one spot winging.  
"Awwwwww come on tell me…. Please?"  
Azusa said to her while staring at her.  
"Okay…. Would you believe us if we told you that there is a Demon in this house and it seems to follow us?"  
Ritsu got an idea, so she stood up and faced the other.  
"We have to leave now! We need to pack up our things and leave this house! And Mugi-chan will tell her family that this place is Haunted!"  
"HUH?"  
Yui has a surprised but scared look on her face.  
Sawako came back in the house with the two girls from the occult Club back in Sakuragaoka high school.  
They all looked at the Occult club with a surprise and relief!  
One of the Occult club girls spoke to them with a one tone voice.  
"We look for UFO sightings and paranormal situations."  
Ritsu said to them in sarcasm.  
"You have a funny way of saying hello….."  
The other girl said to them with a one tone voice.  
"We are startled to hear that we are about your situation, so we are here to handle your Paranormal Situation."  
Mio ran up to them and held both their hands in relief and tears.  
"Please help me! It dragged me down the hall last night!"  
They both had sweat drops out of their heads, but their face expression did not change.  
"When you go to sleep tonight, we'll stay awake and watch out for the Demon, then we will cast the Demon away! What you are going through is a haunting! Even if you move away from this house, the Demon will follow you everywhere until the day you die. And when you die, you immediately end up in hell, because the demon will drag your soul to hell and that demon will be the one that tortures you in hell."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Mio huddled up in a corner covering her ears in fear.  
"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening…."

At night, in 10:00 pm.  
The girls went to sleep in their bunk beds while the two girls from the occult club sat in the living room on the couch waiting for something to happen, waiting for a scream, or a "help me".  
"It was hard work trying to get all these furniture back together again…"  
One of them said.  
To keep them selves awake, the Occult club girls stood up and walked to the fridge to get something to eat.  
Back in the room, something is pulling Yui's pillow out from under her head, and was lifted in the air while she still slept.  
Then the pillow struck down in Yui's face as she could not breathe.  
Yui woke up and found the pillow over her face, she found that she can't breathe.  
Yui tried to use her hands to move the pillow out of her face, but something strong was holding the pillow down on her face.  
Azusa was woken up by the constant sound of the mattress springs going off.  
She got out of her bed to tell Yui to be quiet.  
Azusa climbed up to the top and saw something invisible suffocating Yui with a pillow.  
Azusa quickly reached up to grab the pillow, bit it will not move, no matter how hard she pulls it.  
The Occult girls ran in to see what's going on, then they see on the top of the pillow a hand imprint on the centre of the pillow pushing the pillow down on Yui's face.  
As Yui is squirming and panicking, every one is waking up wondering what's going on.  
Mio is huddled up in a corner covering her ears in fear because of what is happening to Yui.  
The Occult club girls pulled out small Wooden Crosses out of their pockets.  
"Demon! You shall leave!"  
The Demon was mad at the Occult club, so the Demon grabbed them both and lifted them in the air!  
The Demon threw them both out the window smashing through the glass and falling out third stories.  
Yui quickly got up and started coughing due to lack of air.  
The Girls screamed and, Azusa yelled out in fear.  
"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"  
The girls ran out of the room and down the stairs while screaming.  
As they head for the living room on the bottom floor, Ritsu tries to open the door in desperation, even when she unlocks it, the door still won't open.  
Mio cried in fear and said to her.  
"HURRY RITSU! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
Ritsu tries to bust open the door with her shoulder.  
"Oh my gosh! I wish Sawa-chan was here! I know she would be good at busting the door open!"  
Ritsu manages to bust open the door, but the door shut as soon as it was opened and it locked on it's own.  
They all got terrified losing hope on survival!  
Yui cheered on Ritsu.  
"Come on Ri-chan! You can bust it open! You can bust it open! YOU KNOW YOU CAN!"  
Ritsu charged up all her force in her body and lashed out in anger.  
Busting the door open so hard, the Demon can no longer lock it again.  
Yui and Tsumugi cheered Ritsu and Mio ran up to hug Ritsu in relief.  
The occult club girls ran to the other girls all hurt, but they are okay.  
They hold out their crosses and they say a commanding sentence together.  
"In the name of Yeshua the messiah! We command you to leave! Now! Leave these girls alone!"  
In a matter of seconds, the Demon could feel the power of the heavens opening up at against the Demon, the demon screamed so loud, the girls can actually hear it.  
The Demon retreated and went back into hell, forever.  
Mio screamed in huddled out in the garden in fear from what she heard.  
Yui felt like she was going to cry, but instead, she cheered on Ritsu, and she cheered on the occult club!  
"The Demons gone!"  
Yui said in relief.  
"The Demon will never come back to earth again, not after seeing the lights of heaven, you girls are free from the haunting demon, forever. And this house is free to stay in, this house is no longer haunted. So if you don't want your holiday to end, you may stay here some more…"  
One of the occult girls said while staring with a straight face.  
The Occult club looked at them all battered by bushes after falling out of the third story window together.  
"If it weren't for the bushes, we would be dead…. It's better to be cut by trees then dead."  
Their black robes have cuts and holes on it and they can see their school uniforms underneath.  
Ritsu looked at their uniforms under those holes.  
"WAIT! YOU'RE STILL WEARING YOUR UNIFORMS!? It's 10:15 at night!"  
"we got use to wearing uniforms."  
The occult club girls said.

Tsumugi said to them in cheerfulness.  
"in that case… we can stay here some more…."  
Yui said to her with her fist up in the air.  
"Yeah! Good idea Mugi! We can have some sweets!'  
Ritsu sighed.  
"Well it seems like Yui is only interested in the sweets…. Oh brother….."  
They all laughed together in cheerfulness.  
Azusa looked at the occult girls and asked them in curiosity.  
"Hey, by the way…. What are your names anyway?"  
They did not answer.  
They walked back inside including the Occult girls, to continue their holiday, to continue their fun, while Demon free.

The end.


End file.
